Two Beasts' Hearts
by VampiricxTasy
Summary: NaruKiba fanfic. Inspired by my kitty. For a while, it's more like Rated T it's only M and like... the middle and end probably
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _Masashi Kishamoto owns everything in this fanfiction. The Characters the setting everything except the idea.(: I thank him for making ninja's awesome (:_

**NOTE: **_this story is dedicate to my kitteh (: iloveyouu;;_

Two Beasts' Hearts

Akamaru was just admiring the clear blue skies of an April morning. Right left-left right his paws made tracks all over the soft dirt of the Konoha training forest. Slowly, the tempo of his prints steadily increased to a fast walk, and then a jog, a run, and in the end a sprint as if he was getting away from something.

And he was. A ferocious looking Kiba Inuzuka was running in all fours running after the speedy canine. He sniffed the air every so often to make sure he was going the right way. Minutes and Minutes of sniffing, panting, and sprinting, Kiba finally caught up to the small puppy.

"Gotcha!" he yelled at the top of his lungs pouncing on his prey, Akamaru, spreading his arms wide trapping the puppy in a tight bear hug.

Akamaru gave a bark of happiness followed by lots of pants after the 4-mile non-stop dash running from Kiba.

Kiba tried to laugh but because of the loss of breath, all he could do was cough with his best friend and let him go. "Alright, Akamaru. We should head back."

Akamaru gave a quick nod understanding his master full heartedly. Kiba and Akamaru have been together forever. The Inuzuka's are a special type of dog family. All of them are paired with a dog at birth that will spend the rest of their lives with them. The types of dogs in the Inuzuka clan will only die if it's master dies. As a result, the owner and his dog are pretty much best friends till they die.

As Kiba and Akamaru slowly walk back to Konoha, an unexpected shurriken makes a small cut on Kiba's cheek making a small scarlet line appear underneath his eyes. "Whoa."

Kiba growled at the peculiar moving bushed that the shurriken came from. Kiba gets into a lion stance, ready to pounce at the dunce who lay a scratch on his face.

"Kiba?" a familiar voice questioned. Out of the green bushes came a small boy with an orange jumpsuit and shurrikens.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he answered. Unfortunately, Akamaru couldn't think straight so he automatically pounced to Naruto's arm and dug his canine teeth deeply into his skin.

"OW!" the blond yelled, shaking Akamaru from his arm viscously. Sadly for him, the more he tried to squirm from his bite, his teeth just sunk deeper and deeper into his flesh.

"Akamaru! It's okay! Only Naruto," Kiba explained trying hard not to giggle at Naruto's girly shrieks of pain. Akamaru finally came to his senses and opened his eyes to meet Naruto's crystal blue eyes. He slowly released his jaw from Naruto's forearm and ran into Kiba's neck spitting the awful tasting kitsune blood from his mouth. "My apologies, dunce."

"You're calling me the dunce? Your dogs the one who attacked me!" Naruto said with an amazingly hot smirk, which made Kiba flush like a baby tomato.

"Y-You threw a shurriken at my face! It's only natural he'll get overprotective," Kiba said defensively. Akamaru confirmed with a bark.

"Yea, yea you and your mutt I know," Naruto said pretending not to care. He slowly walks past Inuzuka and his dog. "See ya at the Jonin applicants ceremony."

"Y-You, too," Kiba stuttered and ran with Akamaru all the way out of the forest.

_Your going to have to admit it one way or another, or this feeling is going to follow you around, Master. _Akamaru telepathically explained to Kiba as he lay down under a tree trying to catch his breath after Uzumaki nearly made him go to cardiac arrest.

"I know… I just can't admit it," Kiba said hoplessly. He looked down in the ground picking up a handful of grass as tears ran down his eyes to the warm dirt. "I cannot be in love with him… but I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Masashi Kishamoto owns everything in this fanfiction. The Characters the setting everything except the idea.(: I thank him for making ninja's awesome (:_

**NOTE: **_this story is dedicate to my kitteh (: iloveyouu;;_

II: Voice of a Demon

It was always an honor to be accepted into the Jonin ceremony. You don't take a test like you do to become a Chunin to be a Jonin. The Kage's advisors have to select you by how well you've done in missions, teamwork, and significantly, leadership. Shizune, Tsuande's advisor, has selected Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata to all become Jonin.

"Finally! One step closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto screamed raising a glass of sparkling water in the air.

"Haza," everyone cheered with a hint of sarcasm. Everyone took a straight down shot of their drinks and hiccupped.

"Lady Tsunade? This doesn't taste like regular sparkling water," Shizune complained.

"Cause it isn't."

"What is it madam?"

Tsuande gave Shizune a smirk. "My favorite brand of Sake, with a hint of ecstasy in it."

"MADAM! They're not old enough!" she scolded her.

"Relax, Shizune," she took a shot from her sake cup. "It was a favor from the Inuzuka's."

"Why would the Inuzuka's want to put the worlds strongest sake in the drinks?" she questioned.

"In time," was all Tsuande could say.

The party went on and instead of a business party like I usually is, it was more like a club party. Bottles and bottles of the strongest liquor were everywhere. Everyone was having a blast but when they woke up, would forget the ever had the time of their lives.

"Kiba!" Naruto drunkly yelled walking across the room unbalanced.

"Uzumaki! Today is such a great day!" Kiba yelled twirling a circle with a bottle of tequila in his hand. Since h was intoxicated, the he slipped from only twirling on one foot. "Whoops!"

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled. He dove into the ground and let Kiba fall into his god like chest. Kiba was taken by surprised to see their lips were practically centimeters away. "Be careful, Kiba," he said concerned.

"Y-y-yeah! I will. I'm sorry Naru-kun," he blushed more realizing he just shortened his name to a cute pet name, "I'm sorry, I mean Naruto!"

Naruto let out an amazingly sexy laugh that was a sweet sweet melody to Kiba's in tuned ears. "No, I like Naru-kun. It's nice, honestly."

Kiba finally needed to tell him. The heart pain of him not knowing was once again consuming him from the inside. His lips slowly moved. "Naruto, theirs something I needed to tell you the moment you won against me the preliminary rounds a few years ago…"

"Anything Kiba," he said sweetly.

All Kiba's fears of him knowing faded and all he urged for was for him to know the truth and the love he feels for the fox. "I lo-,"

"Naruto! Karaoke time!" Sakura yelled from the stage with Ino just finishing her song.

"Hold that thought, Kiba-chan," he said putting his index finger gently on Kiba's lips, "this is my song," he ran to the stage while Kiba remained speechless.

"Ch-chan?" was the only word that his throat would allow to escape. He put his index finger to his lips remembering the warm touch Naruto gave his lips as he ran to sing.

"This should be painful," Sakura joked handing the microphone to Naruto uneasily.

"You'd be surprise at how smart you are, but how wrong you are," Naruto answered. He took the microphone and chose his song.

The moment his voice escaped from his lips, the room stopped. Everyone was silent, trying to hear the mystical melody that was blasting through the speakers. As Kiba stayed hypnotized by Naruto's song, fan girls everywhere ran up to the stage screaming his name and trying to grab his hand.

Naruto was surprised. He really did think that he sucked at singing but for once he felt… appreciated. He sand his heart out, but it wasn't for any of the girls, not even for Sakura who he's crushed on since he started becoming a ninja, but it was someone in the room.

Kiba and everyone else applauded once the fox's lips closed a bowed to the audience. Naruto's name echoed through the screeches, screams, and shrills of his fans. He exited through the back, knowing he'd probably get tackled and possibly raped by the girls.

"Nice voice," Kiba applaud from the exit door.

Naruto was caught off guard and shrieked, climbing to the curtains. He finally stopped half way up. "Kiba! Never do that!"

Kiba could just send out a howling laugh. Naruto blushed, but couldn't find out why. He normally wasn't embarrassed, not even with Sasuke. He slowly slid down the velvet sheets down to see Kiba. "You were amazing, why didn't you tell anyone you were a singer?" Kiba asked.

"It's not special. I'm a ninja, not a pop, rock, whatever star," Naruto explained.

"Maybe you should consider."

"Nah, I'm going to be Hokage, singing is just a distraction from my goal."

"Well, you can at least do it during parties."

"Well that was fun," Naruto chuckled.

Kiba smiled seeing happiness in Naruto's eyes he hasn't seen in a while. "Well, that ended the ceremony. See you at the group joining."

"Looking forward to it," Naruto said with a hopeful smile.

Kiba couldn't help but hug him. Naruto's cheeks went red, and so did his once he realized what was going on. He quickly releases. "W-W-well see y-ya!"

"W-Wait," Naruto yelled, but the dog was already out the door. Naruto smiled and mouthed the words he wish he told him earlier, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** _Masashi Kishamoto owns everything in this fanfiction. The Characters the setting everything except the idea.(: I thank him for making ninja's awesome (:_

**NOTE: **_this story is dedicate to my kitteh (: iloveyouu;;_

III:

Naruto walked home alone that night. Mixed emotions consumed his thoughts. All he could think about was Kiba, and with all this surroundings, he can only get reminded of Kiba. The alcohol took more affect as he unsteadily walked to Ichiraku ramen shop to buy a nice bowl of miso ramen to sober him up. It always worked. Then he remembered it was the same thing Sasuke did after their extraordinary nights. The Kitsune let out a long sigh remembering the good days. "One Ichiraku Ramen, please," he asked laying his depressed head down on the table, covering it with his arms.

"Coming up, boy," said Teauchi, the owner of the shop. He quickly started boiling the water, making the flavoring, and chopping the onions.

Teauchi's twenty-year-old daughter, Ayame, walked to Naruto, noticing how down he looked. Ayame has always been close to Naruto. As a little nine-year-old, Naruto would come and play with Ayame, the only girl who really didn't know he was a demon and saw him as any other person in Konoha. "Why so down, bro?"

Naruto let out a humorless chuckle. "I can't say 'you wont understand' cause you're a chick you'll understand it way better then me," Naruto admitted playing with his special chopsticks.

"Then tell me Naru-kun, you know I'm always there for you like you're there for me. You listen to me talk about my useless hormone-ic problems, it's your turn to tell me yours. But their not useless," she said trying to add a spark of humor to the conversation.

"I-I don't know how to put it into words…"

"Okay, Naruto, take a deep breathe in."

Naruto did as he was told.

Now I know you're under a great deal of stress, but if you don't let it out, then it's always gonna be a weight on your shoulders. I promise I wont laugh or get angry. Just tell me. Now breathe out and tell me everything."

Naruto slowly exhaled. He made all his problems go to the back of his throat and released. "I'm in love with Kiba Inuzuka!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ayame screamed throwing a cup of tea all over the counter. "YOU'RE A HOMO!"

"AYAME! PLEASE!" Teauchi scolded, getting a rag and whipping all the hot tea out of counter stopping to blow his burnt fingers.

"Sorry, dad," she apologized to her father and turned to Naruto.

"You told me you wouldn't get mad," Naruto looked down in shame.

"I'm not mad! Just shocked and feeling the need to laugh!" Ayame contradicted laughing her ass off.

"You told me no laughing either," he objected, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I just didn't see this coming. When did this happen?"

"Well, I've always admired him since our fight in the Chunin exams, his everlasting spirit…. It was very inspiring. Besides being Hokage, he makes me thrive to be stronger. And tonight… I looked him in the eyes, and just fell in love."

Ayame was speechless. Her mouth was hanging wide open as her dad put Naruto's ramen in front of him. As Naruto slurped up all the noodles from his ramen, Ayame mentally devised a plan to make Naruto happy with his puppy.

"Ayame? You're not weirded out right? You haven't talked since I told you I was in love with him," asked Naruto.

"Oh no! It's not that, I've just been thinking of…. stuff," Ayame confirmed.

"Ayame…. Please. Don't have anything to do with this, Kiba's probably better off without me and with a pretty girl that will help his clan flourish."

"NO! You and Kiba will be together! I'll just have nothing to do with it," Ayame said with a smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

It was midnight. Naruto was still wandering in the streets of Konoha still only thinking of Kiba.

_Maybe I should…_he asked himself. He used his heels to turn himself another direction… towards the Inuzuka Clan.

_Oh what the hell am I doing!? This is too risky! _He turned away. _But this might be your only chance. _He made a one-eighty turn and walked to the building. _But if you tell him and he has no feelings for you, he'll most likely see you as a freaky stalking homo and never talk to you anymore!_ Once again he turned around.

Ten minutes have past and he was near the front door. He stood their debating in his head, laying out the pros and cons for ever coming into the area. "Damn it! Freaking bullshit emotions!" Naruto covered his mouth and listened to see if anyone woke up from his rant. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Naruto?" Kiba whispered from his shoulder.

Naruto gasped in fear grabbing a fistful his clothing on his chest. "Damn it Kiba! Gave me a freaking heart attack!"

Kiba could just giggle at his reaction. "I'm sorry."

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long, heard screaming and wanted to see what it was."

"But you got here without me detecting you."

"Natural predator," Kiba said with a sexy, sly smile that made Naruto's heart stop for a while and the blood rush up to his cheeks.

"Dumbass," was all that could escape from his petrified lips.

Kiba examined his lips leaning forward, but not enough for Naruto to know that he moved. "So? What brings you to my clan?"

"Oh is this your clan?!" Naruto acted scratching the back of his head, thinking of a way to get out of there.

"Uzumaki, I'm not stupid, and I know you well enough to know you're sober enough to think for yourself. You came here for a reason. So what?" Kiba questioned.

The blond made a long sigh. "Looks like this is it…" he finally said.

Kiba raised one brow.

"Kiba Inuzuka, I don't care how much your gonna hate or ignore me for this, but I'm in love with you. I don't know how or why this feeling came over me but I am." Naruto confessed. It was easier then he thought. It was like a giant wave of relief has crashed on his face.

"You're in love with me?" Kiba questioned in disbelief.

All Naruto could do was nod. "For as long as I knew I could love someone like that…"

"Hm. Prove it," Kiba tested.

Naruto's cheeks glowed a pinkish red. "W-What?"

Kiba took once step closer so that his and Naruto's noses were touching lightly. "Show me your love," he let out a seductive smile. "If you really do love me."

"Uhm…" Naruto hesitated. He had to think of a way to seduce him, and fast. Soon he was in a panic state and stuttered on his word "uh…er…..eh…….ehm….." he fell to the floor in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Kiba said, confused on what's going on. "Look you don't have t.." Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto stopped Kiba's lips with his own, throwing his arms around his neck. "Mmm," was the one sound that escape through his throat.

Kiba was playing the dominant. His hands searched all over Naruto from his perfectly chiseled abs to his amazingly tight ass. However, Naruto shivered at Kiba's hot touch on Naruto's now bare skin. His hands were still frozen on Kiba's chest…. With his jacket still on.

Kiba noticed Naruto's hesitation and broke this kiss. Both of them were short of breath and panted in the cool night breeze. "This is uncomfortable for you?"

"N-No! It's not that its just…" he couldn't find the right words to explain how much he wanted him to keep going but he couldn't move.

Kiba slowly pulled Naruto's pants down to his ankles. "Just?"

Naruto started getting hard. "Eh…"

The canine slowly licked from his neck to his cheek. "Hm?"

Something snapped inside Naruto. For the longest time, he's always ignored his fox instincts, he still is, but the fox inside him escaped. It wasn't like him getting the powers of his Kyuubi, more like the temptation of the fox within him. Naruto's hands acted on its own as he slashed Kiba's jacket off.

"Hot." He complimented.

Naruto was no longer Naruto. Just his temptation. It ripped Kiba's shirt and undershirt exposing his bare chest to Naruto's cool touch making Kiba shiver. And pretty soon both of them were naked on top of a hammock. Naruto was on top giving Kiba butterfly kisses on his chest.

"Mmm," Kiba moaned gently enjoying the feel of Naruto's warm lips travel down his body. Naruto made it to his hardened cock. He slowly lapped the head of his dick.

Kiba let out a pleasurable. "Oh, yes Naruto." He urged him to keep going.

Naruto went as deep as he can sucking on it as hard as he can.

"Oh! Fuck yes!" he moaned loudly as a white, hot liquid rushed out into the foxes mouth. He sucked it all in like it was a sacred drink he's been looking for.

Naruto slowly pulled out and looked at Kiba's red face. "Your such a bad boy, coming like that."

"I can make you regret that..." the dog said panting. He suddenly flipped the postion so s on top. but Naruto's eyes widened at the result.

This time, Naruto was on all fours, he looked at Kiba, knowing whats next.

"Brace yourself."

Naruto did as he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** _Masashi Kishamoto owns everything in this fanfiction. The Characters the setting everything except the idea.(: I thank him for making ninja's awesome (:_

**NOTE: **_this story is dedicate to my kitteh (: iloveyouu;;_

IV : Backfired

The sun seemed to smile upon the young couple, naked on the hammock. Kiba's arms wrap around Naruto's chest as he pressed them tightly against himself. He was surprised to see that they went this far without anyone knowing waking up to wonder who was making all the moaning. It got him curious.

"Kiba?" he whispered into his sensitive ear.

"Mm?" He responded, eyes still close, holding him tighter.

"Were right next to your clan of canine eared people… don't you think someone heard us? No one even woke up and wondered about the…. Noise."

"You do realize were in my own personal house that's about two kilometers from my actual clan, right?"

"Oh."

Kiba smiled and rolled his eyes. "So… does this mean something?"

"Well…" Naruto hesitated.

Kiba's eyes began to flood with worry.

"You know I'll always love you but…."

"But..?"

"I….I…. I don't think I'm ready…. To make this REAL." Naruto admitted.

Kiba's eyes drooped down, almost as if he was giving a mental sigh. "Well then…. What are we?"

"I don't know… just friends… for now. Okay?"

"Fine." Kiba agreed.

Before Naruto could give a friendly smile, Kiba put himself on top of Naruto centimeters away from his face. "But that doesn't mean I'll not do this in public, my little Kitsune."

Naruto gulped, dreading the Jonin group making.

Next morning at five o'clock AM, every new Jonin was in Lady Tsunade's office, ready to meet their new teammates, and accomplish their first A rank mission as a Jonin.

Rock Lee was tidy wearing his usual green spandex outfit with a new Jonin vest. His red headband was wrapped around his waist including several weights on his ankles.

Tenten was in her regular Chinese girl looking shirt and capers. She had high heeled ninja shoes, especially developed for running, and scrolls on her back with all her latest ninja (torture) equipment hidden deep inside the kanji.

Hinata looked as shy girly as ever. She had fish net undershirt on with her Hyuga clan jacket zipped all the way up and her long hair flowing down her back. She wore long black pants that helped her movement in gentle fist.

Shikamaru was still pretty much three-fourths asleep. His head was tied up in its usual way, a spiky ponytail, and tilted to the side.

Ino was wearing her purple shirt that didn't go any lower from top rib cage and a skirt that only cover her waist and down to her thighs. The only other piece of clothing she has were he fish net leg warmers.

Chouji had fiery red hair that spiked up like flames. He wore his red under suite under his clan shield which protected his whole body, especially his…. Family secret.

Kiba was in his usual outfit, a black zipper jacket with matching ski pants. His bronze hair untidy and shooting everywhere just like a puppy after a nice long nap.

Naruto on the other hand was all dressed well. His black tux emphized his muscular features on his chest and arms. He had a fancy tie that took him hours to figure on how to put on and pointy elf shoes. _Fucking worst day ever…._ He thought to himself.

"Naruto…what the hell?" Tsuande asked, everyone stared at him trying hard not to laugh…. Unfortunately, Ino could not hold it in and bursted into laughter

"I thought this was a special day!" Naruto explained.

"Naruto… your gonna be on a two week long A rank mission… how are you gonna fight people with THAT on," Shizune countered.

"I NEVER listen to what people have to say! I didn't know this was happening!" Naruto admitted.

"Well, since we have to hurry up on this, I guess you'll just need to work blood and sweat into your nice tux," Tsuande concluded straightening her papers.

"What!? Can't I change!?" Naruto complained.

"It's either that sexy ass suite, or nothing, what's your choice? Either one works on my favor," Kiba whispered with a smirk.

Naruto blushed. "Shut up, Kiba."

"Then decide, love."

Naruto let out an annoyed groan, "Just pick the groups so we can get on with the mission."

"Okay, lets see…" Tsunade looked at all the group papers. "Team 16 is Rock Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru."

"Yes!" Rock Lee cheered.

"Great…" Shikamaru sighed in sarcasm.

"Lets do this!" Chouji yelled with a mouth full of barbeque chips.

"Here, Shikamaru, your in charge," she handed the Nara a scroll. "Your mission is to stop a bombing in the land of Rice Patties near the sound village. Find a former ninja their name Takahiro Matsumi. He'll tell you all you need to know."

"Hai!" Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi agreed in unison. They all dashed out of there in lightning speed.

"Well Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. You will assist Sakura on the mission I assigned to her yesterday."

"Why'd she leave early? That bitch! Getting ahead," Ino complained.

"She is the new ambassador for Konaha to the Mist village. It'll take at least fourteen days to finish the mission but Sakura must be here in exactly 10 days to attend a crucial meeting the Mist village has requested. We must attend it to keep our treaty in tact."

"Sound reasonable," Hinata replied.

"Yes, Tenten, you're in charge for now," Tsunade handed her a red scroll. "There has been a disturbance in the land of Tea. A new virus has spread through out the area, and if we don't act quickly, it could spread throughout the world. An antidote was developed, but it plus the way to make it has been stolen by the creator or the virus. Harike Naomi is a nurse there who has already been vaccinated by the antidote…the only one whose been vaccinated. She knows all the suspects and half of the substances for the vaccine. You must stop the creator from spreading the virus and find a antidote."

"Yes, my lady," they said and bowed. Like the first group, the dashed out of the office in less then a second.

"W-w-wait… so me and…Kiba are in our own group?" Naruto asked pointing and the sexy canine who was smirking.

"Got that correct," Tsunade answered.

"How interesting."

Naruto sighed. But in his mind, he was totally happy. Just him and Kiba on an A rank mission… getting bloody and sweaty…sweaty…_sweaty…_

_Oh knock it off, Naruto! _He thought and blushed.

Kiba stared and him and gave a small chuckle, as if he was reading his mind.

"Don't worry, Naruto, you'll have fun with Kiba as your partner," she encouraged, straitening the papers.

_He'll have fun… it will be painful, but he'll learn to love and obsess over it… _Kiba thought releasing a crooked smile, thoughts of ways to get him hard raced his mind.

"And Naruto, you'll most defiantly love the mission," Tsuande said, digging into her drawer for a blue scroll.

"Hm?"

"Here, take it," she handed the scroll to him.

Naruto opened the seal and read the title:

A Rank Mission: Raven Lure

"Raven Lure? So were gonna catch a raven? This seems more like a D then an A," the blond complained.

"Shut the fuck up and read the rest, you dunce," Tsunade instructed.

Naruto followed and opened the scroll all the way:

Prime Target: Uchiha, Sasuke

Venue: Akatsuki Hideout (90E 111N)

Synopsis: June 21 2:03am, Sasuke Uchiha leaves the village pf Konaha. There have been about ten or eleven attempts to capture him and bring him back to Konoha, but all have failed. For the first four or five attempts, he's been seen in the sound village, but Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, had defeated his trainer, Orochimaru. A witness by the name of Deidara was an Akatsuki member and that Konoha has recently executed. He claims Sasuke and his followers, Karin, Suigetsu Hōzuki, and Jugo, have all joined the Akatsuki to take revenge on Konoha.

Goal: Find Sasuke and his new group, stop them from destroying Konoha, and bring Uchiha back.

Naruto was shivering reading the synopsis. "W-Were gonna bring Sasuke back?"

"What!" Kiba yelled. _Shit! It wasn't suppose to be this way…_


End file.
